


I know what you're after

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: In which you please the lady of the house and get her pregnant.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/Reader male
Kudos: 27





	I know what you're after

Inspired by many great lady stories. Hope I don't upset anyone again. Fucking autocorrect 

**********

You awaken in a dungeon, having no idea how you got there. Now you wanted to get out. It didn't take long for you to find a way out. You enter a bedroom but this is not the time for that. You go downstairs and open the door but someone else comes in first. A very tall lady with big boobs to match.your eyes are glued to her. 

"Well we finally meet," she smiles seductively .

You aren't complaining as you yourself grow hard.

"I know what you're thinking," she smiles.

you look down to see your trousers tent out with your erection. You rub the back of your neck embarassed. She bends over you pushing you back against the table she grabs at her dress and lifts it up her hand to her cunt she moans loudly over the top of you. Her fingers are then brought to your mouth and you suck on them enjoying the taste of her hornyness.

She then rips your trousers right off you freeing your erection. Her hands far to large to grab it properly so instead she strokes it with two fingers.you moan in response now as she lifts you on to the table to climb on you she's careful not to crush you as she brings her hips down inserting you inside her. She's so big you can hardly get any friction as she's not exactly moaning out in pleasure either but it happens thankfully and now sees climbing off you. 

"You puny little men," she sighs as she lifts you off the table to turn you around 

she sits herself on the table, taking her dress right up past her waist you look down upon her and know just what she wants of you a proper orgasm. You get to work bending over her your face getting pressed right in and its not like your complaining she smells wonderful. Different in fact.sharp claws now rake down your back making you moan into her as she too comes out of pure pleasure she allows you to pull back to breath before looking at you.

"I suppose my purpose is done with?" You ask

she shruggs. "We shall see."

************* "****

It's nine months exactly now and all you hear is screams but she hasn't actually gone into Labour yet has she? It was only a moment ago that she was here with you.

" Mother! " 

It was one of her daughter s that was heard calling to her through the door. A scream then cut through after.

"Let me in."

" no. " was the response

"Please I want to help"

You walk over to the door and announced yourself. "Alcinia let us in."

she screams again but comes unlock the door before making her way back to be bed. Her hand rests on her swollen belly as she pants heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask and she glared at you

she the doubles over as more pain takes hold. 

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" She screams 

you rub her back gently. As she rocks softly her daughter takes her other hand and hold its firmly.

"Why is it so fucking painful?" She asks with a sob.

you can't help but wonder how you as small as you were created something so large within her. Her daughter looks at you with a glare

She's bending over again before standing up

"Fuck it's coming" she groans heavily as she uses the bed to lean on.

her daughter stays sitting on the bed and rubs her while looking to you.

"Well?" She frowns 

you look stupid standing there having no idea what she wants of you

"Check for the baby you idiot " she snaps.

You nod and lift up alcinia dress to look for any signs of the child.

"Nothing" you tell them

"That's because I haven't started" she groans through another sob

Eventually she moved again stand in by the foot of the bed. You crouch down between her legs waiting yet still nothing comes

"Mother " her daughter soothes her

She's now grunting and groaning in pain. Pushing the baby to get it out blood flows into your hands which you wipe off on the towel.

"Stay down there " her daughter reminds you

You're once again on your knees waiting. Alcinia moves again crawling up the bed to lay on her side.

"Come on mother!" Her daughter tells her not to give up as she groans in pain

" it's hurts too much, " she sobs

"I know." Her daughter soothes

soon she's on her back pushing again at this to finally see the head.

"Keep going!" You encourage

she pushes and pushes until a slippery being slips right out. It's large and pale larger than a normal baby and that's possiblely why she's so exhausted you check the child over to see its a boy. 

Alcinia is just so out of it at the moment she doesn't even realise it's done with!

"Mother it's a boy."

she smiled weakly and closed her eyes exhastion. You know she's not finished yet though as there's still the afterbirth. You wake her with a tap to the leg her daughter glares at you again but you explain that she needs to expel the waste. She follows through and all that's needed now is to clean her up and the baby which looks like it's already five years old what with its size. Anyway you leave her to it and just clean the child for now best to stay clear of the angry woman for now.


End file.
